The present invention relates to a game machine,
A game machine that utilizes a game medium (e.g., token or game ball) in which a bingo element is incorporated has been known. For example, a bingo pinball game is designed so that the player discharges a play balls in total such that the play balls enter numbered holes within the playfield. The player wins the game when m or more consecutive numbers among n×n bingo cards have lit up along one line, or when three or more numbers belonging to an identical color section among colored bingo cards have lit up (see JPA-2004-105383, for example).
Such a game machine may give a bonus or credit to the player when the player has won the game, and has also been popular from such a speculative aspect.
However, since such a game machine is designed so that n game balls are discharged (released) to the game field one by one to determine whether or not the player has won the game, the play time increases. Moreover, even if a plurality of reach holes are present, it is impossible to win the game when the reach holes are situated away from each other.
A crane game that allows the player to acquire a prize using a crane device has been well-known, and very popular. However, a game that utilizes such a crane device is monotonously designed so that the player merely lifts the prize, and drops it to the acquisition point, and a game machine in which the number of game media carried by the crane device or the moving destination is incorporated as an important game element has not been proposed.